El primer beso
by Lau Organa
Summary: Victor Nikiforov lleva semanas fantaseando con su primer beso con Yuri. ¿Saldrán las cosas como él espera?


Habían pasado unas semanas desde el Aguas termales sobre hielo y Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki se preparaban para el inicio de la temporada, septiembre estaba cada vez más cerca y tenían trabajo por delante. El día había sido tan duro que Victor se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, con Makkachin tumbado a sus pies. Había practicado saltos con Yuri hasta el agotamiento, el enorme aguante de su alumno era un reto y hacía que los entrenamientos resultasen extenuantes.

Se despertó cuando la puerta de su habitación se deslizó con un golpe brusco; lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gemido de Makkachin y las disculpas de Yuri por pisarlo. Yuri. En su cama. De madrugada. Victor se incorporó al instante.

—Yuri, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó mientras el nipón se sentaba su lado con el portátil entre las piernas.

—¡Victor! La música está lista —contestó con gesto ansioso, expectante.

Victor reconoció esa mirada: la había visto sobre el hielo justo después de que completase con éxito un nuevo salto y supo que la canción le gustaría sin necesidad de escucharla. Yuri le puso los cascos en las orejas, pulsó el botón para iniciar la reproducción y él cerró los ojos para centrarse en la música. Los abrió tras las primeras notas, lleno de emoción.

—¡Es perfecta! —exclamó—. Déjame escucharla entera —pidió en un susurro mientras bajaba los párpados de nuevo.

«Esta pieza es como él, es Yuri: tiene fuerza, es vibrante y a veces baja el tono, intentando esconder todo su esplendor, como si no estuviese seguro de que lo tiene de verdad...» pensó con una sonrisa, sonrojándose ante la idea de su alumno bailando a ese ritmo. Y cuando más inmerso estaba en la melodía, un beso en los labios interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedó muy quieto, temiendo siquiera respirar y romper el momento. Notó que los labios de Yuri temblaban y reaccionó al fin, devolviéndole el beso. Cuando sintió que Yuri se apartaba de él se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

—Yo... Perdona, no ha sido muy profesional. Eres mi entrenador y... —murmuró bajando la mirada. Le divirtió comprobar que parecía avergonzado pero no arrepentido.

—Yuuri, ya te dije que quería saberlo todo de ti —contestó cogiéndole la mano para atraerlo de nuevo hacia él.

El beso de Victor fue mucho más profundo. Lo presionó un poco para abrir su boca y acariciar su lengua con la suya, despacio. El beso duró mucho, Yuri no parecía cansarse de él. Fue ruso quien se separó esta vez para acariciarle los labios con el pulgar, observando cómo estos se habían hinchado, como el rostro su pupilo había cambiado, con los ojos brillantes y el gesto decidido. Nunca había estado tan hermoso fuera de la pista de hielo. Tragó saliva intentando calmarse. Había fantaseado con mil versiones diferentes de su primer beso y en ninguna de ellas era Yuri quién tomaba la iniciativa. Siempre conseguía sorprenderlo. Suspiró mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente. No quería asustarlo ahora que empezaba a salir de su coraza y si se seguían así, no tendría suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para mandarlo a su cuarto: antes de que se diese cuenta estaría recorriendo el cuerpo de su alumno como tantas veces había deseado hacer.

—A primera hora empezaremos con la coreografía, tienes que descansar —susurró.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el entrenador modelo? —protestó el japonés.

—Hazle caso a tu entrenador, mañana será un nuevo día y podremos seguir donde lo dejamos.

Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa, sin acabar de entender si se refería a los entrenamientos o a todo lo demás. Cogió el portátil y se levantó de la cama.

—Buenas noches Victor —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana Yuri.

En cuanto se quedó a solas el campeón ruso se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho. Makkachin le lamió las lágrimas que se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas, lágrimas con un sabor muy diferente a las primeras que había vertido en Japón.

—Qué felices somos en Hasetsu, ¿verdad, Makkachin? —dijo abrazando al perro.


End file.
